boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is a Japanese-American animated fantasy-comedy cartoon series created by Sam Register for Cartoon Network and produced by Renegade Animation and Cartoon Network Studios. It stars fictionalized versions of the Japanese pop rock group Puffy AmiYumi. The show premiered on November 19, 2004 and ended its run on June 27, 2006, with a total of three seasons and thirty-four episodes, leaving five episodes unaired. It also aired on Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network Too. Characters Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi depicts characters with the same name and profession as the actual PUFFY members but with different appearances and exaggerated personalities. Main characters The duo are the only two characters to be the main protagonists and the main characters, while Kaz and her pet cats are secondary characters. Ami and Yumi are best friends, or sometimes twin sisters. * [[Ami Onuki|'Ami Onuki']] (Voiced By Janice Kawaye) is one of the only two main protagonists of the series. It depicted as a peppy, optimistic, and cute girl with hot pink colored hair and eyes. She favors bubblegum pop and wears a 1960's go-go dress, also sporting a flower in her hair and white knee-high go-go boots. As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation. Her main signature color is pink. He and Yumi are worked together to have adventures, following being the each other's suddenly best friend or twin sister. Ami is Yumi's best friend, and sometimes twin sister. * [[Yumi Yoshimura|'Yumi Yoshimura']] (Voiced By: Grey DeLisle) is one of the only two main protagonists of the series. It depicted as a cynical, sarcastic punk rocker with purple hair and blue eyes. She dresses in a heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull that has the same facial expressions as she does, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots. Her main signature color is purple. He and Ami are also worked together to have adventures. Yumi is Ami's best friend and sometimes twin sister. Secondary characters Kaz and pet cats are secondary characters, meanwhile, Ami and Yumi are main characters. * [[Kaz Harada|'Kaz Harada']] (Voiced By: Keone Young) is the duo's well-intentioned yet money-grubbing manager, whose successes are usually balanced out by his foolish decisions. He is also a huge fan of sumo wrestling, as seen in the episodes "Spree" and "Sumo Kaz". * Jang-Keng (Voiced by: Grey DeLisle), and Tekirai (Voiced By: Janice Kawaye) are Yumi's and Ami's pet cats, respectively. Jang Keng (sometimes called "Jengo", or Jang for short) is a black cat and Tekirai ("Teki" for short) is a fluffy white cat. The girls adore their cats, but Kaz is a constant victim of their mischief. * Harmony (Voiced by: Sandy Fox), is the self-proclaimed "Number One Fan" of the girls and of Kaz by the end of the episode "Dis-Harmony". She is a six-year-old psycho girl who is so obsessed with the duo that she follows them around the world and finding it almost impossible to think of other things, annoying Ami and Yumi to no end. At the end of her first appearance, she becomes obsessed with Kaz's singing and this becomes a running gag, appearing from nowhere and telling Kaz she is his #1 fan. * Eldwin Blair (Voiced by: Nathan Carlson) is a sinister land developer, and the antagonist in the two episodes in which he appears. He usually tries to tear down beloved places for his own selfish needs. * King Chad (Voiced by: Katie Leigh) is "a bad boy super hunk", as once described by Ami and Yumi. The girls once had a crush on him but after fighting over him with Ami winning they both found out that he thinks highly of himself and cares only for his obsession a card game called Stu-Pi-Doh! (a parody of Yu-Gi-Oh!). In "Janice Jealous", he had a girlfriend named Janice (based on Janice Kawaye, Ami's voice actress) who shared his interests in video games, yo-yo tricks, and comics. King Chad wears a fur-lined cape and gold crown, and sits on an adorned throne. * Wall is a hulking yet slow-witted man hired by Kaz as the girls' bodyguard. He is overprotective, pummeling anyone with whom Ami and Yumi attempt to make contact. Kaz later hired him as a bouncer for a party he was throwing and, more recently, Ami had him try being a roadie. He is voiced by Will Ryan. * Domo is Kaz's dog. He looks much like his owner, even sharing a similar style of glasses (Kaz is the only one who does not see the resemblance). Like Kaz, he is constantly in conflict with the cats, especially since he enjoys eating their food. Domo is also voiced by Keone Young. * The Talent Suckers are a vampire rock trio from Transylvania who first appeared in the eponymous episode, "sucking" Ami and Yumi's talent from them. They returned in two other episodes. The straight man of the trio is Vlad (Nathan Carlson), a tall vampire who speaks with a Transylvanian accent. The second band member is a short vampire, Nicolai (Corey Burton), who is easily made nervous. (A running gag has Vlad slapping Nicolai back to his senses.) The third Talent Sucker is Mitch (also voiced by Nathan Carlson), a vampire who does not talk, but instead grunts and groans. * Atchan is a character Ami and Yumi met at Camp Youwannasushi. He thinks he is a superhero. He is based on Vo Atsushi, the lead singer of the pop band New Rote'ka. In fact, Vo Atsushi actually appeared in a live-action segment dressed up as Atchan in the series finale. Atchan always refers himself in the third person. Before becoming a superhero, Atchan's face resembles Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. After he declares himself a hero, his looks change to look more like Kamen Rider's. He has a painted star over his right eye resembling that of Kiss guitarist Paul Stanley. His costume seems to be based on his manga idol, Mungbean Man as shown in Secret Origins. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Julie is Yumi's friend in the episode "Julie AmiYumi", which was not aired in the United States. She is a former band member whose signature color is green. She plays a keyboard guitar. She treats Yumi kindly, but is always mean to Ami. In the episode, she tries to take out Ami and Yumi as revenge for their stealing the stardom which she believed to be rightfully hers. She could not remember Ami's name and thus called her Arthur. At the end of the episode, she is standing in the rain, still swearing revenge, giving the show a cliffhanger. Julie wears her hair is a green messy ponytail. Her signature outfit consists of a white shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and high black boots. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. * Farmer Zeke is Ami and Yumi's friend who owns a farm. Edwin Blair, the land developer, tried to take his failing farm, Happy Acres, and turn it into a parking lot, but Ami, Yumi, and Kaz come to Zeke's aid and play music to help the farm prosper again. Zeke wears brown boots, overalls, a white shirt, and a red baseball cap. Voiced by Will Ryan. Broadcasting Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network on November 19, 2004. Since Cartoon Network is available worldwide, the show has been dubbed into multiple languages and aired on Cartoon Network worldwide, as well as on YTV in Canada. In Japan, the show began airing on Cartoon Network in English with Japanese subtitles in 2005. A dubbed version began airing on TV Tokyo's Oha Suta block on October 6, 2005, and started to air on January 8, 2006, on Cartoon Network Japan. On October 2, 2006, Cartoon Network ended the show because Sam Register left Cartoon Network in 2006 while the 4th season of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi was in the works. In Japan, Latin America, Philippines, Germany, Canada (on YTV, not Cartoon Network), and Australia (on GO!, not on Cartoon Network), all 39 produced episodes have been televised. Thus far, Cartoon Network has not mentioned any plans to release the final episodes of the series in the United States, nor has it mentioned any further external support of it in forms such as DVD releases. However Cartoon Network websites in the United States and the UK (except the online games and products in the online shop) have removed all mention of the show, though the rest of the world have not. The online blog of the show (puffycrew.blogspot.com) had its last new post about this show, after the last produced episode aired in Japan and wrote this: "So I guess in Japan the Puffy Show aired the final episode last week. Being that the only reason we started this blog was to get feedback on what fans wanted from the show in the future, this seems like a good time to end posting. If anything happens with the show in the future, we'll add more then. Thanks so much to everyone who stopped by and all your comments! Here's some boards done in Flash from my final episode, which has never been produced." In Germany the show airs every day, although late at night, on Cartoon Network Germany with all episodes. It premiered in 2005 on the Cartoon Network's block of Kabel eins. The show stopped airing there after two seasons in 2006. The reason was that Cartoon Network Germany launched and most of the shows moved there. In Australia the show stopped airing on Cartoon Network Australia in November 2008. The third season was never shown. In August–November 2009 the Australian channel GO! showed the last season. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is currently airing in Cartoon Network Japan as of September 2012. The fanbase for the series is resurfacing, wishing for the show to come back and there are chances that Cartoon Network (US) will air the series again, since Ami and Yumi (along with their Cats) have been seen on the Cartoon Network 20th Anniversary Poster. As of 2013, it is unknown if the show will return to Cartoon Network in reruns on the revived block, Cartoon Planet. Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network studios Category:YTV Category:Cartoon Network Japan Category:TV Shows with twins Category:Cartoon duos Category:Back-to-Back duos Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi merchandise references Category:Teletoon Category:Télétoon Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters